


Wagers

by Mercy



Category: Nathan Barley (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, lj: boosh_shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy/pseuds/Mercy
Summary: The one with the coin-flipping and the Kinder egg. Originally published on lj 2010.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For lj's boosh_shorts Challenge 14: Opposites.
> 
> Prompt: serious/frivolous.

It's a game he plays, letting the world toss coins for him. If a bicycle goes by next, he'll let the letter blow away (a bus: he goes to university). If Chelsea win, the doctor will have good news (no score: his gran doesn't make it). If the bloke in the corner has blue eyes, he'll just ask the time and leave (Jones might've stayed even if Dan's eyes were blue).

He makes a number of decisions about Dan this way. First kisses him in the should-we-shouldn't-we gaze following laughter because a bird sings before he counts to ten. Doesn't voice the 'I fucking adore you' welling in his throat one morning because it's raining. Does voice the 'stay' when Dan's half onto a train because it's past noon. Remains silent about feelings and futures because a dog barks, because a gig goes badly, because they're out of tea.

So when Dan returns, hours after storming out, with a Kinder egg and a sheepish mutter, Jones shakes the egg thoughtfully. If the toy's crap, he'll say everything. If it's good, he'll let it go, again.

It's surely just too much caffeine making his fingers shake as he tears the foil.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted March 2010 at boosh_shorts on lj.


End file.
